Adopted
by slater768
Summary: After prof.Oak found me in my world,, he sent me to his world and turned me into a oshawott, now I live with a family of eeveelutions and am kinda enjoying it, they do seem like a good family to have, though it does have its flaws, like a flareon that wants to flirt with me every time she see me, and a father leafeon, that wants me out of the house.
1. Why did this happen?

Chapter 1: Why did this happen?

**A/N: Hey guys, I am back with another story, I realized that I have not put a chapter or story in a while, so I decided to make a new story to have something up, I would like to note that this might be a full story, if I get about 15 good reviews, then I will continue with this story, I am going to try to put a chapter for both stories so I will be able catch up on what everyone missed, now I would like to say the reason that I have not put anything on my stories in awhile, I wanted to remake all the chapters before I would upload them, but I will make a chapter for all of them, now I will be quiet and let you all read.**

I was a normal kid, with normal problems, and normal appearance, though one day, all that changed, and I became this. Here is how it happened, I was walking down a sidewalk, heading down to my house after school, minding my own business, whistling to the music 'In the end' by Linken Park, one of my favorite bands out there, as I walked at my usual pace, faster then other people, in my jean pants, wearing a black sweatshirt hoody, had a red school bag on my back, and had a military like haircut, I never was in the military, I like the concept of the army and that stuff, but I never wanted to join it, for the reason was that I was never good with a gun, I did know that the army would help me with that, though there was also that other thing with dying, I have seen a dead body before, seven or eight puppies, just born as my other dog, who has killed before, killed the puppies, then my father killed that dog, and that was when I did not want to see another dead body again, except for films, because I know that they were fake. As I was walking, I noticed someone in a dark ally, he had a black cloak, black hat, and black shoos, part of his face was able to be seen, but not that much, just the area where his eyes were and around there. He was showing a motion for me to follow him, when he noticed I caught on, he went closer into the ally, for some reason, my curiosity got the best of me, I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to follow him, so I did, but in case that this was a big mistake, I always had my .45 with me, hidden in my bag, I knew no one would open my bag and find it because I was always a open person, always saying what I have done, always talking what I did in the past, so people did not think I would have anything to hide in there. When I got in the ally, I saw that he was now facing me, he stopped and waited for a few seconds when he noticed that I was there, then he turned around and walked further in the ally. As we walked, I noticed that it kept getting darker and darker, the man had a flashlight when we could not see and we kept walking until we saw a red door, having a crooked sign that said "caution" I was not sure if this was going to be a good idea then, and I still don't know if it was a good idea now. The door creaked as the man opened it, the sound of the door gave shivers down my spine, then he gestured for me to go in first, I hesitated but I did it anyway and I walked through the door. The place looked like a empty house, and looked old with its wooden floors, wooden furniture, there was cracks in the wood, and every time I took a step, the wood creaked. The man walked through the door and he walked in as well. He walked right in front of me and he walked over to a bookcase, he reorganized some books, and a hidden door was now shown, next to the bookcase and looked like it would lead to a empty cellar. He walked down the cellar and I followed, but every step that I took to get there, the wood would creek, sending a shiver down my body for every step that I took. When I finally reached the hidden passage and took my first step, I noticed that it was almost pitch black down there, and I also noticed that the stairs were made out of stone. I was beginning to not trust this person, I kept my distance form him in case I was making a mistake and I also quickly got my .45 and I put it to my sides, then quickly hid it, he did not notice this and I felt more safe. I was not joking when I said that I do not want to see another corpse again, but if it calls to that, I will. His flashlight began to flicker, like some sort of disturbance was interfering with the bulb or something until it stopped flashing, but the light was also off in the process. I kept walking down, unaware that he stopped and I bummed into him, but he quickly regained his balance and stayed on the steps, I stepped back a couple of steps and he opened a door from the left, there was a blue light coming out of the room, I was not able to see what was in the room though. He walked in and I followed, what came up was something that I never seen before. I saw containers of some sort of liquid, that were as large as a tree and had the width of a a hallway, and inside of them was something, though I was not able to see, there was also machine, a power Tesla, tubes, a lot of stuff that you would find in a mad scientists lab, and that was when I felt like running. I stood in place, not aware of what to do, thoughts of being dissected and me being in tubes, being tested on by this person kept swilling my mind, to the point of me almost throwing up. The man took off his cap, revealing white hair, and he turned around, and that is what shocked me, his appearance. He looked a exact replica of prof. Oak from pokemon, but that could not be right, he was in a cartoon, how could he be real, that is what made me to stay, I needed some answers. When he spoke, it even sounded like Oak from the anime "I am so glad that you came here with me." he smiled as he would normally in the anime, but I now saw some creepiness in his smile. "What is this place?" I asked as I looked around seeing more and more of the same thing. "This is my lab, this place is going to allow us to do many things in this world, though I needed someone to test the machine, that is why I needed someone from the street, you came along and I took the chance." I was surprised by this, from the famous prof. Oak, if it was him, I was still skeptical from this, and I still had my guard up, in case that this was a trick. He moved out of the way to a machine, it looked like a mechanical chair with arm and leg restraints, with also a cap on the top, that had wires coming out of it. I walked over to the machine, and when I to the machine, I was able to see what was in the tubes, and to my surprise, it was pokemon, sleeping inside of them. I stopped staring at them and I looked at the machine, I saw a wire trail and I followed it to a pc, then I again looked at the machine. I heard the prof. talking behind me, sounded like he was pleading "Can you please help me test out the machine?" I did not know what to say, should I just call him a mad-man and run away, help him, or just say no, I did not know if he had a gun in case that this was a trick, so I was forced to say "Yes." He looked happy and I stepped into the machine, I took off my bag and put my .45 in my bag, and he helped me with the restraints, he also put the cap on me and he walked over to the machine, he started to type some random buttons and he looked like he remembered something, he looked at me and said "Oh, I forgot to mention, you are going to turn into a pokemon." I thought time stood still, I was going to turn into a pokemon, I wanted to get out of the restraints now, but I could not get any progress, I ran out of energy fast and I was not able to move. He typed a few more buttons in and I started to feel a electric charge go through my entire body, during the charge I could hardly hear Oak say "When you want to turn back into a human and come back, find my lab, I will be waiting." Then I blanked out.

After hours and hours of me being knocked out, yet it felt like seconds, I started to feel and hear the strong wind going around me. I stood up, wondering what happened to me, and how I got there, it took minutes for my brain to remember, the prof. the lab, and what he said...I turned into a pokemon! I jumped up and looked at myself, I saw that I now had little flippers for hands, and little feet, though it did not looked like feet, but more like flippers but different, I really don't know how to describe them, I saw that I had a light belly and had a shell like thing on my belly, I also noticed that I was now small, due to how close I was to the ground, I did not know what the heck I was. "Hello?" I yelled out, trying to find help from another pokemon, though there was no response back. "Hello?" I yelled out again, but with the same results as last time. I felt terrified, I knew nothing of what a pokemon would do, I sat down, trying to know how to get through this place without getting myself killed. Soon after I tried to find a way, I started to hear rustling in the bushes, I was shocked that the pokemon did not respond to my calling out for help, but I was not going to refuse if it was going to be someone that will help me. I saw dark, angry looking eyes come through the bush, then I saw a mightyena, looking hungry and ready to kill, that was then I realized my mistake. I booked it the other way, I did not know what to do, but I was not going to see that if I could win a fight against that pokemon. It was chasing after me and quickly catching up to me, it did not take more then a couple seconds for it to get close enough to try to claw me, though I tripped on accident and the attack missed, though I face planted into the ground and it hurt! After this happened, I looked up, watching as the dog quickly stopped and turned around, still his angry glare was looking at me, I felt scared, I did not know how to fight in this form, I had have a couple fights in the past, though I would always get bruised and hurt at the end, though I would always get the final blow. I got up and looked at the beast, who was still glaring at me. It was like tie froze, until the dog charged at me, I was not prepared for the attack and I was scared, I thought I was going to die! That was until this happened. I felt something kick in and I quickly grabbed my shell and I used it as a shield from the hound trying to claw at me, each time it tried to claw at me, I would always block it, until I hit him with the shell in the head. I was shocked at what just happened, but I got control and I booked it, trying to get as much of a distance away from it. As soon as I thought I was far away from him, I went to another path and I hid behind a huge rock, I soon heard the thing panting right behind me. I looked around the rock and I saw that it did not notice me, so I stood there until it walked away in a direction. When it was clear to move out of my spot, I did not hesitate and I ran at the opposite direction as the hound did. I ran until I could not run any more and I fell to the ground, exhausted from the running and I got knocked out.

When I woke up, I did not feel the ground on my face, through I felt a pillow on the back of my head, and I felt some blankets on me, I did not register this in my head until I fully woke up and I could see again. I yawned and stretched out in what seemed to be a bed, though it was not a human sized bed, due to how small it was. I heard the door open and out came a espeon, walking in and looked surprised that I was up. "Oh, you are awake." the female espeon said as she walked over to me. I removed the covers and I jumped out of the bed, I looked straight at her and I asked "Where is this place?" now knowing that I would not have to do the 'osha osha' thing. "This is my families house, we are all eeveelutions, my name is Jewel, and who would you be?" Jewel asked. "My name is-" I was going to go by my usual name Jake, but then I remembered that I am now a pokemon, so now I am going to need a pokemon name, luckily, there was a mirror in the room and I was finally able to see myself, I saw me in it and I was a oshawott, so I am going to need a pokemon name that would be around with a oshawott would be called. I thought fast and came said the first word that came in my mind "Aqua." "Nice to meet you Aqua." "Likewise." she giggled a little and she smiled, I don't know why, but I was already beginning to like this pokemon. She started to walk out, but stopped at the doorway and looked back at me and said "I need you to meet the family, they were all worried sick when I found you laying on the ground." I was right next to her and I said "You were the one who found me?" we started to walk and we kept talking, though I was not paying attention to where we were going. "Yep, I was out for a walk until then I found you, laying there and knocked out, I did not want to see you like that, so I carried you with psychic and I ran to the house, you were knocked out for some time." "Was I, how long was I out?" "For about three or four days, prior to when I found you, so it could be more." "True, though being a psychic type does have its set backs." "Really, tell me what they are?" we stopped when she asked that and she looked serious at me, I was kinda scared and also intimidated from her, though I regained what I was going to say soon after that "When they are lifting very heavy objects, it could really harm the brain, if not properly trained that is, not referring to you though, you might have enough training to do that." She laughed and shook her head "Nope, I have no training of such, then again, we don't really have to do that much heavy lifting, but go on." "You are weak against one of the weakest type, if it is not the weakest, bug types, weak against a cheap type, ghost due to it always being so tricky and can't figure out what it is going to do, and dark types, which-" I got caught off by her using psychic to lift me a little in the air and she growled at me and said "Before you continue, be warned that I have a umbreon brother." then she let me go and I continued "Don't worry, it was not going to be negative, more neutral then anything, as I was saying, which is a good type in my opinion, I always liked dark types because they are most of the time all black, which can really help in the dark, though really screw with you in light." she knew I was telling the truth and said "Alright, you are right, it was a neutral comment and so I won't have my brother kill you, and you are right about the weakness about those types, though that is only because-" this time, I interrupted her "Which are fears that people and pokemon have, I know, and it does make sense because psychic is mostly in the mind, and the mind is where fear is stored." she now looked a little confused and said "How do you know all that, you are so small and young that I am shocked that you know that." "Well, I am older then you think." We laghed and we continued to walk until we walked into a room filled with eeveelutions, one of all of them, except for espeon, which is right next to me, there was a eevee chasing a jolteon around the room, a vaporeon on a couch, which I must say, the room looks like a average human living room, which shocked me, though anyway, the vaporeon was accompanied with a leafeon, though I did not see a glaceon, flareon, or umbreon. Jewel walked over to the leafoen and vaporeon and I followed, the two saw me with Jewel and the leafeon gave me a evil eye, I was not sure why, but it did. When we were close enough, Jewel spoke "Mom, dad, this is Aqua, he finally woke up from his coma." The vaproeon looked pleased and said "That's a nice name, my uncle, who was a vaporeon had that name." I spoke up "Really, I did not know that, then again, the first pokemon I saw in this family was Jewel." "That could be true, though her older brother and older sister are out to get some food, while the others stayed here, oh and my name is Vapor, and the leafeon is named Moss." "Nice to meet you Moss and Vapor." I looked at the leafeon again and he gave me another evil eye and moaned. I saw Vapor sweat drop and Vapor said "Don't mind him, he is the father of all of the children, and he really does not like a boy being around the girls, though he likes girls being around the guys." He finally spoke "That is because I think the boys should date first, I don't want the girls to date first because most of them are younger then the boys." I was tempted to protest, though in my actions, I might make the leafeon more mad at me, and more then likely make him think that I want to date Jewel. I saw Jewel walk away but I stayed there, I looked back at the parents and Vapor sighed and said "I think Jewel wants to show you everyone else, you might want to know everyone else now." I nodded and replied "Nice talking to you two." then I followed Jewel to the eevee and jolteon. The two were still running around, the eevee was still chasing the jolteon, but the eevee was still young, so he was slower then the jolteon, though I could tell that the jolteon knew that and so was going slower then he would normally, I hope... They were still running until the jolteon took a sharp right turn and accidentally bumped into me. We both fell to the ground and we both landed on our backs, I was the first to get back up and then it did. "Where did you come from!?" it yelled at me, obviously angry at me, the small eevee soon showed up and walked to me, he was curious more then anything else. "Jowel, who is this stranger?" I looked at Jewel and asked "Jewel?" she looked at me and said "He is to young to say it right." I nodded, saying that I understood and then she looked at the jolteon "Flash, this is Aqua, he was the oshawott that I found." I looked at Flash and said "At least now we know each others names." he calmed down and said "Ya, and sorry for snapping at you." "Don't your parents know that you two are running around like that?" "Ya, we do this often, they know that there is nothing here to break, and they know that I go slow on the little guy, so they allow us, though if somehow we do break something, then we can only play outside, in the cold." "Alright, I understand." I then looked at the eevee and asked "And who might you be little guy?" He looked at me and still looked curious, and for some reason did not speak this time. I looked at Jewel and said "Why is he not saying anything?" Jewel looked back and said "He is usually silent if being asked by someone that he does not know, though his name is Eve." I was not going to question the name, so I just let it be. I noticed that there was no mention of a flareon, so I asked "Is there a flareon in the family?" there was silence until Jewel said "Yes, though I was hoping that we would not have to meet her to you." "Why?' there was more silence until Jewel continued "She kinda, well..." she got interrupted with Flash "Eve, cover your ears." Eve said and Flash said "She horny as fuck, and I do mean, she will try to do that with a male, all the time, whenever she sees a male, she just tries." "So, I could probably ignore it." "Good luck, Jewel send him to were Flare is." She did not say anything and walked through the door to outside. Outside had a trail leading inside the woods, and there was tree's on both sides of the trail, she continued walking and I followed, soon we were at some park like place. We walked over to the other side and I soon saw Flare, sitting on the bench and looked like flirting with a machop, who I could also tell was not liking it. The machop ran away and left her, she looked mad but calmed down and saw me and Jewel. She jumped off the bench and ran right in front of me and before she spoke, Jewel said "Flare, don't." "Don't what?" Flare asked "Don't hit in him." "I was not going to, because it looks like you two are already a couple." That made us look at each other and she screamed "We are not that!" Flare looked curious and said "Then what is stopping me." she started to walk around me and had her tail swirl around me, I will say, I will say that it did felt good, but it also felt weird. "Flare, I told you don't do that..." "But you said that you two not doing it." she continued to circle me, I could not move, like I was in some sort of trance. "We are not!" she started to yell at Flare. "Then what is stopping me? if he won't choose you then why don't he choose..." she leaned into my ear and said "me.". I did not know what to do, should I run, should I accept this, I don't know, first full day of me being awake for about a few days and I am already being flirted on, not good. I lifted her tail to get out, but she definitely took it the wrong way "Do you like the view?" she was now in front of me and when she saw that I was looking at her, she thought I was looking at her ass. "Th-that is not what I am trying to do!" I walked out of the circle and stepped a little bit back, she looked disappointed, for some reason, I did not want her upset. "See what you did Flare, you are practically scaring him!" "Oh, but he should be already used to it by now, I bet all the girls swarm him, due to him being so-" she got interrupted by Jewel "Don't, just don't try, he just woke up, if you are going to flirt with him, at least give him some room first." "How about 'a' room." she then winked at me and I stepped back a couple more steps. Jewel growled and then said "Come on Aqua, lets go back." then me and Jewel went back to the house, and when we were just about to walk through the door, we heard a voice "Looks like Jewel finally found someone." We turned around and saw a umbreon and a glaceon, carrying some stuff in bags. "He is not my boyfriend Frost." "Really, because I think that bringing a boy to the house, means that you have a boyfriend, tell me if I am wrong." I spoke "You are wrong, I just woke up in the house just a few hours ago." "Oh, so you are the one that got knocked out?" the umbreon said. I nodded and he said "Damn, you took one hell of a beating when we found you." Jewel coughed a couple times and said "When 'I' found him." "Right, anyway good to know that you recovered." "Thanks, though I am surprised that I survived your last sister." "Flare?" "Yep." "Damn, you are probebly the first that did not run away, screaming." "I was close." We all laughed and we all entered the house. We did not see anyone in the living room, then I walked in the, living room, or what looked like the living room and they were not there ether, then I heard vapors voice coming from a different room, saying "Are you there Jewel?" I replied "No, its Aqua, but I could go get Jewel." "Oh, you are still here, I thought you would of headed home by now." I did not say anything from that and I said "Sorry to be rude, but I would like to have my question answered, do you need Jewel?" "Oh, I don't really think that is rude, and no, I was just going to say that dinner is done, would you mind telling everyone that?" "Not at all, I will tell everyone, though were is Flash and Eve?" "Oh, they are in here, you only need to tell the rest." "Alright, though it might take a while to get Flare, she is at some sort of park place." "Oh, I told her not to go over there." she sighed and said "You don't need to get her, she knows the time when we usually eat." "Alright, I will get everyone else then." "Thank you." then I went back and searched for everyone, they were just entering the room when I told them "I guess it is time to eat." They all cheered but Jewel was silent, and looked kinda sad. As everyone went to what I think would be the kitchen, Jewel stayed and still looked upset with her head down. I walked over to her and said "What is wrong?" She looked up at me and said "Now that we have to eat, I guess you will be going now." Was I going to have to leave, or did the family just did not want me here while they ate? "Why, can't I stay here and eat?" she looked like she was kinda feeling better and said "You don't have to leave?" "No, I don't have a family to go to." that shocked her, she still does not know the truth about me turning into a pokemon, though I hope I don't have to tell her. "You don't have a family? What happened to them?" I did not know how to answer that, so I said the first thing that came into my mind "I was born without parents, when I was hatched out of the egg, I was in the middle of no where, no food, no shelter, I had to run from pokemon all my life until that one night that you found me." she was now more shocked, she also again started to look upset and said "I-I am sorry to hear that." "Don't be, it is not your fault." after a few minutes, I started to hear footsteps coming from the living room and I saw Moss and Vapor, who both saw Jewel upset. "What happened here?" Vapor said as she walked over to Jewel, so did Moss. After when Moss was next to her, he gave me a more evil look at me, though now it was more of a mad look now. He faced me and yelled out "What did you do to her, I swear if you harmed her in any way!-" he got cut of by Jewel yelling at him "He did nothing to me, I am just upset ok!" that made both the mother and the father shocked to hear her like this, they both looked at her and so did I. After she was done, she said "Mom, dad, can he live with us?" That shocked us all, I was not expecting to hear that, and nether was the parents, Vapor was the first to speak "Why, do you like him or something?" I saw a blush on Jewel and she snapped back saying "No! its just that, he does not have a family, and he was born without one." that had the mother wide eyed and looked at me and then Jewel a couple of times, right when she was about to say something, the father said "No, I will not accept this!" "But, why?" Jewel asked her father, she again was upset and I saw the leafeon mad, and he stated back "Because, he is not a eeveelution, and because I don't want a boy out of this family to live here!" "But dad-" she got interrupted by the now enraged father "No, buts young lady, especially if you are showing them, and if you don't-" he was yelling, though Vapor shut him up with her yelling "Moss, quiet!" that did shut him up and look at her, Vapor looked at me and said "If he wants to, I will allow it." I was not sure to be glad or surprised, or possibly both, ether way, I was going to live here, this family does seem like a good family to live with, besides Moss disliking me and Flames flirting, though I just hope that those will stop. "Thank you Vapor, and I will accept, this family does seem like a good family to live with." I could see Jewel instantly look from upset to happy in a instant, though now Moss would again try to ruin it "Don't the other kids get a say in this?" "Sure, lets see if they would like for him to stay." Vapor said as she and Moss walked and me and Jewel followed. When we entered the kitchen, again it looked like a human like kitchen, though everything was shrunk for the eeveelutions, I saw the others at a table with what looked like dog bowls filled with what looked like poffins from the anime. When we were in front of the table, Moss exclaimed "Family, I would like a vote, who here would not like for this oshowatt to be with us?" no one said anything, then vapor said "And who would like for him to stay here?" they all nodded and said "Yes." and after, that again made the father mad, then he walked over to me and poked my stomach a couple times and said "You, follow me, we need a private chat." he then started to walk in the living room, I looked at Jewel and she muttered "Uh oh." under her breath as I walked by past her. Moss was at the couch and he told me "Sit." I did as he said and sat on the couch, he now looked serious and said "Now you listen to me, everyone else might like you, but I don't ok, if you make one mess up, one screw up-" he leaned into my ear and said "One fuck" he leaned back to where he was and continued "Then I will end you, you understand me, I will kick you out of the house, make a hole, beat you till you stop bleeding, throw you in, dead or alive, and laugh as you slowly decompose, do you understand me!" he was actually starting to scare me, he is basically saying 'do something and die' I slowly nodded and said "Good, now enjoy your meal while it lasts." then he stomped all the way back and I followed him, though I kept my distance from him and I saw Vapor get another bowl and put some poffins in the bowl from a bag and put them down next to Jewel, then I could swear that I saw her wink at Jewel. I sat next to Jewel and ate the poffins, they actually did taste good, I will admit, and I slowly ate them, to not be impolite or anything. While we were eating, Flame finally showed up and said "Sorry that I am late." then she finally noticed me and she gave me a look, she smiled and Vapor grabbed another bowl and put some poffins in that one and put it next to me, while she was eating, I could feel a paw on my leg every now and then, I kept trying to shake it off, and it worked a couple of times, though she would not stop. While we were still eating, she asked Flash "Why is the cutey still here?" Flash then replied "He is going to be living in this house, I guess." quickly she turned her head and smiled, though it was a normal smile, even that was making me on edge. When we were done, everyone walked to the living room except for Vapor, who stayed behind and washed the bowls. While the father put in a movie on the tv, I noticed that Vapor was not even close on being done, I thought about helping her, so during the movie, I told Jewel before the movie started "I am going to go help your mother, I will be right back." she nodded and I went to the kitchen. Vapor has not seen me yet and when she was done washing one bowl,and I spoke "Need some help?" she froze for a second and calmed down after she noticed it was me. "Please, don't sneak up on me like that." I started to feel upset and said "Sorry, I knew that you were to busy with that to realize I was here, though that was why I waited for you to put that bowl down to speak, and I really don't think that there would be another way to speak to you without you being scared." "True, and you came to help?" I nodded and I walked over to her and I started to help her. It took about 30 minutes for it to be all done and we walked out to the living room and we sat one the couch until it was done, then after the movie was done, Vapor said for everyone to head to bed, even Moss. She looked at me and said "This might be a little late, but thanks for the help." "No problem, I knew that you needed help, so I thought that I should, and besides, the movie would of not made any sense if you just walked right in the end of it." "True, you can sleep on the couch, I will be right back with some blankets." Before she left, I thanked her and she soon came back with some blankets, she put them on the couch and I started to wonder why I could not use the bed I was in when I woke up. "Um, Vapor, what about that bed that I was in, not that I am complaining, just wondering." "Oh, that was Flash's bed, he let you sleep on that while he slept on the floor." "Oh, he shouldn't of done that." "Well, he did, anyway, I should go to bed, have a nice night." "You to." I jumped to bed as she walked away to her bed, I put the covers over me and I quickly went to sleep.


	2. There is a first for everything

**A/N: Well guys, here it is, the second chapter, though I will say this, I will be uploading them as much as I can, I enjoy making this and will post these, when I have the time, and when I finish the chapters, anyway, I read the reviews, and I am going to try to do the paragraphs thing, though you didn't tell me how to do it, so for now, I am going to do them per sentence, enjoy, and if you got any more requests for me to do these, go right head and ask. Oh and there was another thing, I was asked a couple questions by a guest, one of them was 'why did I pick a oshawott?' and to answer that question, is because I decided to do a relationship that is, not known and not ordinary, so I could of even picked garbadour if I wanted to, though then this would be a very bad story then, now to another question 'what gave you the idea to make a vaporeon the mother and especially a leafeon the father?' I will say that, I just ran out of options and I used to play a game on roblox, where I was always a leafeon (pokemon battle brawlers, used to be unstoppable in that game) and on one of my recent rp's on that game, there was a mother vaporeon, another question in the review asked 'will you put lemons for espion or flareon?' ok, I am going to say something personal, I am a 15 year old boy, I mainly do my work during school, and sometimes in front of my father, so...maybe :D, and yes, I did say I am a boy, get over it, now, that I got all that out, here is the story. Oh and another thing, I might of did it a little with some adult content, ok, now with the story.**

After I woke up, I started to hear voices, not in my head, but near me, I opened my eyes to investigate and I saw Flash and Eve still playing around in the living room, I smiled at the sight because it actually looked kinda fun from my perspective.

I removed the blanked from off of me and I saw that everyone was up and doing something, Jewel was reading a book, Moss and Vapor where talking in the kitchen, though I did not see them, I was able to recognize there voices, Flare was beginning to walk out the door to go outside, the umbreon was in the shadows, looking like it was about to tackle someone, and Frost was deep in her own thoughts.

As I got down from the bed, I accidentally bumped into Eve as he was chasing Flash and he did a half back flip and landed on his back. "Oh crud, sorry about that Eve." I ran to him to see if I accidentally injured him, though he was all right and unharmed. He got on his feet and stayed silent, Flash came up from behind me and said "What happened?" I turned my body and looked at Flash, then I said "I got off the couch from my sleep and I accidentally bumped into Eve when he was chasing you." Flash looked at Eve and said "He may be small, but he is tough for a eevee and a newborn, so he wont cry, you don't have anything to worry." I looked back at Eve and then back at Flash and said "I do need to worry, your father, he kinda hates me." he chuckled and said "He hates every boy that comes close to my sisters, that is why Flare is trying to hard to find a male, that and she just wants to... you get the picture." I nodded slowly and I felt a tap on my leg, I looked down and saw the eevee touch my leg, he was silent, but he talked to me "Umm...your it?" I chuckled and I tagged Flash, said "No, your brother is it!" and ran as fast as I could away from them, but I heard Flash say "Oh no you don't!" I looked behind my shoulder and saw Flash quickly catching up to me, I am not able to out run the jolteon!

I saw a small crack under the couch and I saw that it was big enough for me to go through, I took my chance and I took a hard right to the couch and headed straight to the hole.

I noticed that it really was not big enough for me to run through, but was big enough if I rolled or slide through, and being the baseball player I was in school, I had some experience in sliding.

I tried to slide through the hole and I was able to go through the hole, Flash on the other hand, got stuck during mid way in the hole.

I got back to my feet and saw Flash, half in and half out of the hole, I laughed as I saw him struggling to get out of it.

He tired out and I walked over to him, when he saw me, he started to laughed and at the end, he said "Well played Aqua." I grinned at him as I replied with "Thanks, need help?" He nodded and I tried to tug him out, I was able to, though I used so much force that I got off balance and he landed on me.

It took me awhile to realized what just happened and I shook my head, trying to loose some of my dizziness, then I started to feel something stab me in the left side of my hip, I resisted in yelling out and I told Flash "Can you get off of me, your spike is jabbing me!" I winced in pain in the last part and he quickly got off of me.

I got on my feet and I checked my side, it looked almost punctured, but it was not bleeding. "Sorry about that." I laughed while holding the spot and said "It was not your fault, it was just a accident." "I know, though I do feel that it is kinda my fault." "It was not your fault, it was no ones, it was a accident that two peop- pokemon did." I almost said people, I can not tell them that I was a human, that might get me kicked out of the house, there father IS trying to find the littlest reason to!

I checked the mark again and it looked like it was already beginning to heal, and the pain was weakening. I started to hear footsteps to my right and I looked and saw Jewel walking towards us.

"Whats going on?" She asked, then she saw me holding my side. "What happened?" she said a little louder then her previous sentence and he nudged my arm of my side and saw the mark. "Did Flash do that?" her voice was now concerning, though it didn't seemed violent "No, no one did this, we were playing with Eve and he kinda got stuck chasing me, I got him unstuck and he landed on me, while one of his spikey fur things, kinda jabbed me, though it is not that bad of a wound and it should not do anything." I explained to her and all she did was sigh and say "Well, I guess I won't beat up Flash then." We all laughed and I realized something after I was done laughing "Where is Eve?" I did not realize that he was behind me all along, when I knew he was, was when he jumped on my head and dangled while his head and arms were on my head, then I heard him say "Right here!" I jumped when that happened, but it was more like a flinch and I did not move him off my head, I heard Jewel aww'd and said "Look at that, he is already beginning to trust you, and is showing that in a cute way." she smiled and Flash smirked.

I felt Eve trying to get himself on my head, so I arched my back so he could atleast get a bigger chance to.

He was able to get his whole body on my head after waiting minutes of him and he was not sitting on my head.

We all laughed at the eevee as it stood on my head, I was not able to see what the eevee was doing, but I guess he was making faces or something while the others laughed at him more.

I saw in the corner of my eyes that Vapor was walking towards us, after she was close to talk, she said "Well if that is not cute then I don't know what is, I see that you are now friends with everyone in the family." I slowly turned my head to her and said "Everyone, but one." She looked kinda upset, but looked cheerful again and said "Don't mind Moss of what he does, he may be like that at times, well only when there is a boy, though he means well."I replied with "Then why does he want me to get out of the house?" her ears lowered when she was about to say "More then likely to make sure that our girls don't get..." she stopped when she saw the eevee again and changed the subject "Have you seen every where in the house yet?" I shook my head, while replying with "No." her look seemed to...change a bit, like she was hiding something and needed to tell me "Well, if you want, we can have one of us give you a tour, because you may as well know what is where if you are staying here." I nodded "True." she turned her head to Jewel and said "Alright, Jewel, if you are not doing anything, can you show Aqua around the house?" She looked glad and said "Sure, come on Aqua!" then she ran to the lobby as I had to run to catch up to her.

When I caught up to her, she began "Alright, we use human terms because this house was a human house, but a small portion for us to be able to live in it." if this was going to be like a human house, then I should of just wondered around, I replied "Alright, then you don't need to tell me what the terms are, because I know what they are." she started to run to the front door and stopped, I soon approached and she said "Alright, this is the lobby, and there are some stairs that lead to the bedrooms and closets, follow me so I can show you who's room is who." I followed her up the stairs and there was another hallway with rooms left and right of the hallway, though I counted about eight doors.

We walked to the first door on the left and she opened it, showing a little child like room, with toys and stuff, there was white wall paper and also had a bed, though it was on the floor.

"This is Eve's room, as you can tell from everything." she closed the door and we looked at the room that was on the other side of the hall.

She opened the door and reveled a pink room, there was rug, which was also pink, a wooden bookshelf that had enough books to fill the entire thing, there was a bed neat bed there, looked like it was never touched, and also the blankets were pink.

"This is my room, you are free to come in here whenever you want, except for when I am sleeping of course." she looked at me, her look of annoyance struck me at the last part, like she was thinking I was going to do that and I said "Why would I come in here at night, the only thing that I would get out of that would be a invitation of getting killed by your father." she looked like her cheerful self again and said "I guess you are smart enough to know that, very well, lets check the other rooms." She closed the door and we went to the one next to that one.

She opened the door and revealed a very, very dark room, she had to activate a light in the room for us to see, it seems like it was the same room, but black and not pink, and there was no bookshelf, but instead there was a few work out equipment like a treadmill and other stuff. "This is Shadow's room." I looked at her and I said "So that is what his name is." she seemed a little surprised about that and she said "Oh, he never told you his name?" I shook my head and she sighed "Ya, he is kinda a negative person some times, though when you know him enough, he does act kind, and he also wants to get stronger, all the time!" Come to think of it, dark types are sometimes not that social, though I guess he was social when we first met, though that could be because I was next to his sister.

She closed the door and we went to the room a crossed, and there was the same thing, but with a glacier wall paper, and some ice sculptures in here, a lot of them looked really cool looking, and others looked like pokemon posing. I was amazed by how actually exact the sculptures looked from the actual pokemon.

I walked in the room and walked towards one that looked like one of my favorite pokemon, arcunine, it looked so real, like it was actually turned into ice, I was so mesmerized by it that I had to have Jewel to lift me from the ground with psychic and bring me back into the hallway.

I was kinda embarrassed from what happened, I rubbed the back of my head and apologized "Sorry about that, I was kinda distracted by the sculptures, that I forgot about the tour." She chuckled and Jewel responded "That's ok, I guess you know that, this room is Frost's." I nodded and went to the next door, which was the one next to us and when she opened the door, there was a bigger room, with a bigger bed, and there was wallpaper of a oasis, I could instantly know who's it was.

"This is-" I cut her off during the middle of her sentence "Your parents room, sorry for my interruption." she sighed and responded "That's alright, I guess it was kinda obvious." I nodded and we walked to the door on the other side, and inside, it was not a bedroom but looked like a cluttered room full of random stuff, and there was also a bed in there.

She laughed nervously and I looked at her, she was upset for some reason, being the perso-pokemon I am, I wanted to try and help "What's wrong?" she looked at the mess and said, in a disappointed tone "This was supposed to be the guest room, but because we never had any guests here, we turned this into a storage place, I was hoping for you to sleep here, but I remembered what we did with the room, I am sorry about that." her ears dropped, showing more sadness. I scratched the back of her ear and said "That's ok, you don't need to be sorry, you never knew that I would be living with you all, so I can understand the actions that happened." she seemed to cheer up and I stopped scratching her ear, I said "We should continue before your father or Flare come here." she must of been deep in her own thoughts because she tensed up, like she was at a daze and got back to reality and answered with "Ya, right the tour." she shut the door as we were walking to the last row of doors, my guess was that one was Flares and one what Flash's, due to process of elimination.

We walked to the door on the left and it was the same thing, but with yellow wallpaper and had a pattern of lightning bolts on it, the bed also had lightning bolt's on it.

I heard Jewel sigh and said "Do I really need to say who's this one is." I shook my head and the last room, was Flares.

We opened the door and inside had a HUGE difference then in the rest, inside there was hearts and inside the hearts were different pokemon, on the red wallpaper with flames, there was a messy bed, and when I looked around, I thought I saw a...item, under her bed, I quickly wanted to get out of that room as fast as I could and I booked it outside of that room to the hallway, when I was at the wall, I don't know what came over me, but for some reason, that room gave me a VERY big bad feeling to it.

Jewel shut the door and she walked to me and said in a concerning voice "Are you ok?" I was rocking on the floor, I don't know what happened, I could not control myself. "I-im ok." I said as I slowly got up, while shaking. "You sure?" I nodded and I needed to be carried with psychic until I was at the stairs back down, then I got back my sanity and said "You can let me down, I am ok." she nodded and lowered me to the ground, and on my feet.

I was back to normal and walked down the stairs, there I saw Vapor down there, looking concerned for some reason. When we were down, she asked "Is everything ok? I heard someone running." Jewel was the one to respond "Ya, Aqua does not like Flare's room, he kinda overreacted when he saw it." I quickly replied "Please stop talking about that room, I just have a very bad feeling about that one room." Vapor then looked like she found out what was wrong and said "Did she leave out her collection of di-" she stopped when she looked at me, thinking I was underage or something, though there was one word in that sentence that gave me a chill down my spine, 'collection'.

I shrugged it off and I said "Don't worry, I am not underage, I may look young, but I can assure you, I am actually fourteen, so you can say that word in front of me, not that I don't know what the word it, just to let you know." she looked kinda shocked and said "Really? Jewel and Shadow is also fourteen." I don't know what happened next, those two started to looked at each other like they were communicating, then I saw Jewel blush, and then get mad, I was just standing there seeing the thing unfold right in front of me like a movie.

At the end, Vapor laughed and walked away, leaving the mad espeon and me alone.

I looked at her confused on what happened and asked "What just happened?" she stuttered her speech and her blush faded as she said "N-n-nothing, just nothing." I shrugged my shoulders and started to walk outside, I looked behind me and saw Jewel following me.

When I was outside, I saw a tree that looked like I could climb and I tried, somehow I was able to grab on to the branch and looked down, seeing Jewel right under me, I waved to her and said "Hello down there!" I chuckled and she also chuckled and said "Can you get down from there, you might break something!" I sighed and jumped down, it was not that far from the ground, so I was not hurt and she asked "What do you want to do now?" I thought for a second, but did not know what to say.

"I don't know, I really don't know the area that much, so I just don't know." she thought for a second and said "Want to train?" I quickly shook my head, I did not even know my own moves, plus I would not want to hurt her, or myself.

She then said "Then I got nothing." I then thought another thing "Want to see what was up in stocks, in case something you want is there?" She then thought, once again and answered "Sure, just let me get my money first." she ran to get her money and while I was waiting, I heard a voice behind me "Where do you think you are going with my daughter?" I turned around and saw Moss, looked annoyed at me and I answered "We are just going to browse the shops to see if she wants something." he got mad and responded with "You are not going anywhere with any of my daughters, I won't allow it!" he screamed at me and then I heard another voice, from the house this time "Moss, is that you screaming?" I turned behind me and saw Vapor walking to us, she looked annoyed at the leafeon and asked "What is going on now?" Before I could answer, Moss said "He wan'ts some 'alone time' with Jewel." Before anyone could say anything, I snapped back at him "I did not say that! I said we were just going shopping for what she wanted!" We both were having a stare down, both looking mad and Vapor screamed "That's enough you two!" we both disconnected the stare and looked at Vapor, she calmed down and said quietly "All he wants is to go shopping with our daughter, you won't even let him do that?" He could not say anything for awhile, then Vapor continued "Don't you see, he is just wanting to be more of a friend to Jewel, why won't you just let him be?" He then started to say "Because I think-" He got cut off by Vapor again "Because you think, you don't completely know, or is it because you want the boys to have a relationship before the girls, but I am not sure what you really want, but if that was the case, then stop it, the girls should have as much equal rights as the boys, having them not be around boy's is just restricting them to the world, now if you just let them be, they will be able to live a normal and happy life, plus they would be able to move out before all the boys get a girlfriend, not saying they can't just saying because of Eve." After she was done with her mouth full of words, me and Moss just looked at each other, dumbfounded by what just happened, then he growled softly and said "Fine, they can have a boyfriend!" then he stormed of back into the house.

Vapor looked at me and said "I was going out to get some food when I heard the yelling." I smiled and said "Thanks for that, by the way." she chuckled and said "It's ok, I just hope that he learns soon that he can't just restrict the girls forever." I nodded my head in agreement, then responded "I agree, and I also agree with your little speech as well, restricting anything, is just like putting it in a cage." she soon smiled and said "So, there is another pokemon that thinks the same as me." then I saw Jewel coming out of the house, looking concerned and when she got close, she asked "What happened, I heard my father yelling and tried as fast as I can to get my money, then when I was running outside, he looked mad and ran into his room, I got here as fast as I could." She was out of breath and I said "Nothing happened, except now the girls can now have a boyfriend now." she perked up, and looked suddenly happy and screamed "Really!?" I nodded and looked really glad, then continued "I can't believe it, I thought I would have to move out for that to happen!" I was laughing at her antics and she calmed down, and when she realized I was laughing, she stopped. "I guess you are really happy that you can now date other pokemon now." I said, she was excited again and said "Of course, I always wanted to, though I kept finding pokemon, and I just never choose who, because mostly all of them are already taken." she looked down and her ears also went down, I am now starting to wonder if she even liked her dad in the first place.

I walked over to her and scratched behind her ear, I heard a small 'purr' coming from her, and she looked like her cheerful self again.

"Better?" I asked her as I removed my hand from her.

"Ya, thank you." it looked like she was moving forward with her head, but when she saw Vapor still there, she backed away and blushed. "Well, umm, ahhhh." Jewel was trying to find the words to get her out of this situation and Vapor looked down and snickered.

"You two run along now, I will leave soon after you two." We nodded and me and Jewel walked to the market.

We arrived at a small town, it kinda looked run down, except for a couple of good looking buildings and a couple of pokemon walking the sides.

We entered a building and when I walked in the first time, the inside was a lot better then the outside.

The outside looked like it was never going to be a store, inside was a whole new story, the inside looked really clean, there was berries and other stuff on shelves on the side of the walls, there was isle of items, I was surprised on how organized the thing that owned this shop was.

As we walked the isles, we hardly found anything of interest, until we went to one isle that was full of random stuff, I checked the sign of the isle and it said "the trade/auction isle" I was curious and I started to hear a random voice coming from further inside the isle, the problem is, the way that the isle was made, it had curves and turns that it was basically like a maze, I passed through Jewel, who was looking around, and when she saw me pass, she said "Where are you going?" I turned around and responded "There is some bidding in this place, there might be some good stuff for cheap prices there." she tilted her head in confusion and said "Well, do you know where to go?" I stopped in my tracks and looked down while I said "No..." I rubbed the back of my head as I looked up in embarrassment, I watched as Jewel walked towards me and said "Its ok, we will find it together, ok?" she put a paw on my shoulder and I smiled at her, I then nodded and we walked down the isle until we found the auction, and there was a familiar face there as well, Frost.

She was sitting on a rug as she watched the auctions go on, I pointed her out to Jewel and she smiled, we walked over to Frost until she noticed us.

"Hey sis, hey sis's boyfriend." we both shouted at her in unison "We are not together!" we looked at each other and laughed.

A couple of auctions and a couple of failed attempts to get something later, I saw a ice sculptor, looked like one of Frost's sculptures that I saw in her room.

I leaned over to Frost and I poked her a couple of times, when I finally got her attention, I said "I did not know that you sold those." she was now wide eyed and screamed in a low voice "You went into my room!?" Jewel tried to stop the fighting by saying "He had to, mom told me to give him a tour of the house." She looked at Jewel and said "Did he at least go into Flare's?" I shivered at that room, as it went back into my mind, she noticed and chuckled, then she said "Ok, I guess because you seen her room, I guess you won't need to get beat." I was still shivering at the thought of that room as I stuttered when I said "Ya, that room was torture enough..." then the pokemon, doing the auction, said that it was Frost's and the ending bid was about 340 poke, I was shocked on how low she would be getting, but I shrugged it off and waited for anything to pop up.

Sadly, nothing of interest popped up, so we left Frost there and while we were walking, I said "I did not knew that she sold them." "Well, she usually does, it was a way to get some good money." "Though I think that she should get more, she is good, so it should be a lot more." Then behind us, I heard a voice say "You really think they are good?" I turned around and saw Frost, looking kinda shy, why was she acting like this, she was different.

I whispered in Jewels ear "Does she normally have a change in personality?" she whispered back to me, so Frost didn't hear "Ya, it sometimes happens, though not that often." Frost walked over to us and asked again "Do you really think my sculptures are good?" I nodded and said "They are actually the best I have seen." she flinched and said "Th-thank you." she then continued "I have a lot of effort in those, but I don't think they are good..." she looked down and now had her ears down. "Frost, don't down yourself like that!" Jewel said and I continued for her "Ya, you are making good progress, and I think you could turn it into a job some day." She looked up, widen eyed and said "You really think so?" we nodded and she started to cry and stuttered "Th-th-thank you..." then she started to ball her eyes out on me!

I was practically pinned down with a glaceon on my chest, and I could tell that something was going to happen, but I wanted to help her, I was not sure what to do!

I let her cry on me and when she stopped, she got off of me and said "Thank you, so much!" I got back up and said "Your welcome, now I think we should head home." they both nodded and we walked outside of the store and we saw Shadow walk into a building, I decided to point him out to the girls and we walked over to the building.

When we walk inside, it looked like a huge gym, not a pokemon gym, but a work out gym, there was work out equipment everywhere, then I remembered what Jewel said about Shadow.

I looked around and saw Shadow starting up a treadmill and start to run on it, I was about to move until a machop, walked right in front of me, and stopped me, we did not bump into each other. He said "Hello ladies, why don't you leave the small fry and be with a real man." Frost, looked away annoyed and said "In your dreams, creep." Jewel then said "Sorry, but we are just looking for my brother." He then eye-balled me and pointed at me, after he said "Then who is he, your protection? I could protect you girls a lot more better then he could!" I was starting to get mad, I know that he was right about that, though I was not there to protect the girls, I was the one that wanted to see Shadow, and now I am regretting it.

I looked at Jewel, and she was blushing at me, when she saw that I was looking at her, she flinched and I started to hear Jewel's voice in my head, I could tell it was in my head because her lips where not moving, and I heard a echo with it, and she said "I know how to stop this guy, but allow me to do it, talk in your head, I can hear you." I sighed and said in my head "Alright, this dude is annoying me, I will do anything." I noticed that her blush got brighter and walked over me and kissed me, my mind went blank, this was what she was thinking!

When she was finished, we both were blushing wildly, then we looked at the shocked machop, then he spoke "Y-you two were already together!?" I nodded and so did Jewel, he then looked at Frost and then got back his composer and said "What about you." he started to get closer to her, but then when he got to close, Frost back-pawed him and shouted "I am in no mood to talk to you!" she practically looked pissed, the machop chickened out and practically fled.

When he was away, I looked at Frost and she started to laugh, I was confused, when she was done and noticed me, she said "I acted that time, he was kinda getting on my nerves." I nodded and looked at Jewel, who was blushing, probably from what she did, I really didn't mind it actually, I kinda liked it.

After her blush faded, we walked over to shadow, who was to busy running to notice us, it took Jewel to say "Hey shadow." for him to notice us, and when he did, he jumped off and started to talk "What are you all doing here?" Jewel said "We saw you come in here while we were at an auction." Shadow soon asked "Frost selling her stuff again?" Frost nodded, then Shadow continued "Well, I see that you also brought along Aqua, your not doing anything to my sister or anything right?" Me and Jewel blushed and yelled "No! Of course not!" him and Frost laughed and Shadow said calmly "Alright,I guess your not a bad pokemon, I guess if my sisters like you, I guess your alright." Jewel and I stopped blushing and sighed, causing a chuckle from Frost, we looked over to her and she said "You both keep doing the same thing, why does that keep happening?" I shrugged and looked around, there was so many pokemon there, I was surprised on the amount, I looked back and said "Well, we mostly came to say hi, now I think we should leave before your father thinks something's up." the girls nodded and we went to the door then back to the house.

When we got back home, I felt something touch my back, I looked behind and saw a vine touching it, though it was like a vinewhip "What the fu-" I was cut off when it wrapped around me and tugged me to where it began "Aqua!" I heard Jewel shout my name from a distance when she noticed I was being tugged away, I landed inside a bush and got flung to a tree then pinned to the tree by something, I could hardly open my eyes, but I could tell it was something that was green, I closed my eyes and got unconscious.

When I opened up my eyes and turned my head, I noticed I was on the couch, and I saw Flare, Jewel, and Flash with Eve on his back looking at me "Hey, what happened." I could hardly say anything, then I got tackled by Jewel, she was crying and she yelled "He's ok!" I heard random shouts from the other pokemon and she got off me, blushing again, why does she keep blushing? I then got tackled by the little eevee, he got on my stomach, it was beginning to hurt again and I yelled in pain "Get off me, it hurts!" he yipped and jumped off me, then I held my side, soon Vapor came in from another room right when I was sitting up she soon spoke "Good, your awake, we thought we lost you." I chuckled "It takes more then a tree to kill me, though it sure did hurt." I winced in pain and held my side tighter, Vapor then said in a motherly tone "Lay down, it will hurt if you move." I nodded and did what she said, soon I got a wet cloth on my side, I then remarked "I am not sick, I am injured." she snapped back "I know that, though I washed this with oran berries, so the wound should heal more better." I nodded and held the cloth in place, then she said "Put it where it hurts the most." I did what she said, I sat up and put most of the cloth on my back, though I left some for the side as well. She smiled and I asked "What happened? Who attacked me?" they all looked down, like they really didn't want to tell me, I thought I knew who it was, I was shocked and said "Wait, did he do it?" Jewel shook her head "No, he was in the house with Vapor at the time, so it wasn't him." I was confused "Then who did?" "We don't know..." I had both a sigh of relief and a sigh of despair , though a part of me wanted him gone, though I might of been dead if he did.

I soon saw him walking from the same room that Vapor came from and he glared at me, I had a weird feeling like he wanted to be the one that did it.

He started to walk up stairs when he stopped staring at me.

Then I heard Vapor "Don't worry, we made sure that if we do find that he does attack you without a reason, he is kicked out of the house, we respect our family members." I was a little shocked when she said that, I turned my head to her and asked "So I guess I am a part of your family." she nodded and replied "Well, you are not blood related, so I guess you can still do things that brothers and sisters don't do, like date." Again, I saw Jewel get a bigger blush, and she turned her head this time, to late for me to see it Jewel... I was starting to wonder why Jewel keeps blushing around certain words, does she just blush easily, like me, or is it because of something else?

She turned back to me and said "I will stay with Aqua, everyone else can leave." it took awhile for everyone to nod and then they went back to what they were doing, except for Jewel.

It took a long time for ether one of us to speak, though I was the one that spoke first, I was already feeling better at the time "Why did you want to stay with me?" She didn't answer, and she was still, like a statue, "Jewel?" I said, soon she got up and got a little closer to me, till she was sitting on the edge of the couch, though not on it, then she whispered "Because, I wanted to know when you were going to feel better." I smiled at her, she then said something that caught my attention "And...something else." I was curious and said "And what would that be?" I asked, she didn't reply again, I just layed there silent and I turned over till I was looking at the back of the couch, then I felt something wet on the back of my head, I looked and saw her licking the back of my head "What are you doing?" I asked her, she was blushing again "Well...um...ah, you still had some dirt on the back of your head, and I wanted to get rid of it." she said quickly,I shrugged and said "I am going to sleep." "Alright, have a nice rest." I turned over till where I was before and closed my eyes then slept.  
It was later that day that I woke up, I felt something behind me while I was still looking at the couch, I turned my head, I blushed when I saw that it was, it was Jewel, sleeping on the edge of it, I will admit, she did look kinda cute the way she was sleeping...what am I saying, I am a human, I can't think like that to a pokemon...right?

I put my flipper up, and accidentally touched a lower place that I didn't want to touch in the first place, that made me blush wildly and I moved my flipper around her, then poked her head, I whispered "Hey, wake up." she was still asleep and I sighed, then I was on high alert, what if her father sees us like this! I poked her again and whispered again "Hey, wake up!" she moaned a little and said "Aqua." though still asleep, I was a little harder in my poke "Hey, I need you to wake up." she shook her head and when she noticed I was poking her, she blushed, then when we noticed each others blush, we blushed harder (blushseption?) and she said "Hey, um...this isn't what it looks like." I was stuttering in my words "Y-y-ya, I know, j-just got off before your father s-s-sees us." she quickly got off the couch, and I said "Well, that was a...weird awakening." She was silent and I got off the couch, I held on to the cloth and held it in my flippers, then I asked "Um...where do I put this?" I pointed with her nose a basket full of rags, I walked over and put it over there, then I heard someone coming down the stairs, it was Vapor, she noticed I was off the couch and said "Well, good to see you are up Aqua." I looked over to Vapor and smiled, then said back "Good to be up, did I miss anything while I was asleep?" She smirked and looked at Jewel, who I noticed at the corner of my eye, shaking her head rapidly, I turned my head over to her, and she stopped, a little after I turned, then I looked back at Vapor, who continued to talk "You did miss something while you were sleeping." she smirked again at Jewel, who was starting to look a little angry, then she continued "Jewel, made some supper for everyone." I saw Jewel sigh in relief when she heard that, though there was something odd about her, though I ignored it, I then said "Really? I didn't know she could cook." I looked over at Jewel and she said "Um...ya, ya I did." "Really, nice! I know I am going to like it then." I smiled at her and started to walk to the kitchen, who I saw Moss in the kitchen, he noticed me and growled, he started to walk to me then got in range to talk softly, he said "I hope you don't plan on staying for long, because you are going to be out of the house soon, and I can't wait for that day." I shuttered and he walked past me, I turned back, forgetting why I was there in the first place and walked back to Jewel, who was now talking to Moss, they both were to distracted to notice me, so I went outside, I saw the tree again that I climbed and decided to climb it again, I soon got to a branch that had a good view of the road, I walked to the end of the branch and sat there.

After a few minutes of sitting there, I started to hear my name be called "Aqua! Aqua!" I looked to the door of the house, where I saw Jewel at the door, looking left and right for me, I jumped down from branch to branch and soon landed on the ground, she noticed me and ran to me, smiling.

"Dinner is going to be done, we should get inside before it gets cold." she said when she got close and I nodded, then I followed her inside then shut the door when I walked through.

It was a big apple dinner, so it filled me really quickly, when Flare got back home, she literally tackled me out of my chair and tried to kiss me, I pushed her off of me quickly before that could happen, she landed on her back and said lightly "Ow..." I got back up and walked over to her "Hey, you ok?" I asked before her fluffy tail started to come up behind me, it started to tickle my back and I started to laugh a little, she took the opportunity and kissed me, I was shocked and I pulled away, then spat on the ground when I turned my head, after I screamed at her "You got to be kidding me, is this going to happen every time you see me?" Flare winked at me and said in a flirting matter "What, doesn't a big boy like you like the attention of a female?" she teasingly said, as she started to swirl around me, scrapping my body as she moved, I shuttered and said "Not from you." I was blushing the entire time, then she got next to my ear and whispered "Oh, and what makes me so different then from Jewel." I ran back to my chair and said "A lot of things, so please stop doing that!" everyone was just watching while the entire thing happened.

I saw her ears fall flat on her head and slowly walked over to a chair and sat on it, then started to eat the apples.

When I was done, I got off my chair and pushed it back in, then I walked to the couch, Flash was the one to come out after me and walked over, who started laughing, I thought I knew what he was laughing about "It's not funny!" I snapped back at him, who continued to laugh then stopped after awhile, before saying "Its alright, though this was the first time I actually seen her flirt with someone, I will say, she pushed you a little to much." I shouted back at him "You think! I swear I am just glad that she doesn't stay here all day." he then crossed his arms and layed flat on the couch, angling his body so it was facing the front of the couch "I see what you mean, though if a girl did that to me...how old are you again?" he asked "Fourteen, I am turning fifteen in a couple days." his ears perked up and said "Really? Well Jewel's birthday is tomorrow. So we were going to surprise her, that is kinda the reason why I didn't tell you." I was confused in what he meant, he then said "She hangs out with you the most, even though she just met you, she has a strong relationship with you." I chuckled a little and said "Don't worry, I wouldn't of told her anyway, question though, how does she handle surprises?" "Well, she gets scared at first, but then has a lot of fun afterwords, so don't be surprised if she starts throwing things." we both chuckled then Frost came out, hearing the chuckle, she asked "What you two talking about?" I replied "Oh nothing, just stuff." she wanted to know more "Stuff?" I replied with "Yes, stuff, anyway, how much longer do you think Flare has until she is done eating?" she asked then "Why do you want to know?" I replied in a joking matter "Because I wan't to know how much time I have left to run." Frost laughed and said "Well, she is actually done now, and I think she will be charging in three...two...one." and like on cue, Flare went charging out of the room and went to me, I jumped off the couch and started to run around the room, while she was chasing after me.

It reminded me of when Flash was chasing me...that's it!

I went in the same route that I took when Flash was chasing me and I rolled under the couch, squeezing through and didn't get stuck, Flare on the other hand, got her midsection stuck, I laughed as she tried to get out, and got no avail, she went limp and I walked over her, she noticed and teased again "Oh, is my knight in shining armor come to save me?" I gave her a thinking look and I answered with "More like, sit on your back." I jumped up and got on her back, I heard a slight 'perr' coming from her, and I rolled my eyes and she continued "Having a good look at my ass?" I blushed and yelled "No, I am not looking at that!" I yelled at her and I hit her on the side with my flipper, she then said "Yes master, give me more!" I continued to blush and I jumped off, running away from the situation into Jewel's room, I left the light off to make her think I wasn't in there, then I heard her come up the stairs saying "Oh, where are you? I hope your in my room, so we can have some 'fun.'" I almost puked when she said her room, but I held it in and I heard her footsteps coming to her room, then I heard her open and shut the door, I opened the door and to my surprise, I saw Jewel through the door, who was surprised to see me in her room "Wha-what you doing in my-" I cut her off by pushing her into the room, then gently shut the door, then I whispered "I needed a place to hide from Flare, I was about to leave, then you showed up." she nodded and I turned on the lights, to make things less awkward, not like it wasn't already, if her father saw me in here with her, he would more then likely kill me, I soon checked out the door and I saw no one around, I whispered "I am going to go, see you later." she nodded then said "Alright, I might come down soon, I just need to do something first, she said as she opened a drawer as I left the room and silently shut it. I walked down the stairs and I saw Eve playing with Frost's ear-thing that dangles, I laughed and got there attention, that gave Eve the perfect distraction and he gave it one big tug and brought Frosts head down, the three of us laughed and she brought her head up, then she said "How long have you been there?" when I walked over to them, I responded with "Just now, I started laughing when I saw you two." I saw Eve run to me and tackled me, bringing me on my back and I said "Hey." I chuckled a little while I said "Eve, why must you always tackle me?" the little pokemon then gave a slight purr and said "Because is fun!" he smiled and I chuckled, though soon Eve got off of me, though I noticed there was something in his mouth, I looked down and saw the scalechop was gone, I looked at the eevee and screamed "Give that back!" he then looked in the opposite direction and said "You catch me first." then he started to run, I ran after him and was outrunning him, though I was cutting corners and knowing where he was going to be, I got in front of him and grabbed it, I took it out of his mouth and put it back on me "There!" I said in triumph and then I saw the little kit sad, I looked at him and said "If all you wanted was a chase, you should of just asked." that cheered him up and he trotted away, I sighed as the he walked upstairs and I looked at Frost, who said "I am also getting to bed, have a good night Aqua." "You to." I replied as she got up the stairs as well.

Soon after that, Shadow came out another room with Moss and Vapor following behind him, Shadow looked at me and said nothing, so did Moss, but Vapor walked over to me and wished me a good night, then did the same as the other two and went up to there rooms, I looked up to the ceiling and soon let the slumber take over me and I slept.


End file.
